Book 2 Chapter 4
Summary After making it back to their safe haven, the party takes some time to gather their thoughts. While everyone is trying to figure out what to do while they wait for a word from Samuel, Korvin tells the party he has something he has to take care of real quick and runs out. Eventually, a Halfling shows up telling the remaining party that Samuel wishes to talk to them about what they asked and with this they head out to see Samuel. Once there, Samuel explains that he was able to set up a meeting with his fellow Resistance contact, but that he was unable to find a way to set up a meet with the Sons of Kottor. After hearing this, Dorian pipes up and says that he was able to find out that the Sons of Kottor were a gang who frequented a bar by the name of the Vulgar Lizard, which is in the poorer district of town. With this new found information in hand, the adventurers says their thanks and head off to their safe house where the meeting is scheduled to take place. Shortly after they all arrive, they hear a knock on the door and open it to find a human man who introduces himself as Kinrad, the Resistance member they were expecting. After some dialogue is exchanged, the party receives some worthwhile information: Kinrad will help them escape the city when the time comes, the Sons of Kottor were a group that had better intentions long ago - but those intentions have changed - and that the Son use a code word which is Silver Moon. Now that they know where they need to go and a password that is likely to get them somewhere, they bid farewell to Kinrad and tell him they will contact him soon. Once at the bar, they use their wits to trick a Sons of Kottor member to give them information on where the location of the gang's base is and immediately head that way. Once they arrive, they knock on the door and say the phrase, "Silver Moon," and are let in and led straight to the boss. The group explains to him their plans to reignite the Resistance in Porthaven and he seems reluctant at first, but they are eventually able to convince him to let them prove themselves by doing a quest for him. The boss tells them of an ancient Dwarven mine that he would love to have, whether it has something valuable in it or if he could just use it as a secondary base. The party pledges to complete this task for him to prove they are useful and that working with them would be a massive perk. When they are done talking, the party heads back to the safe house to rest until Solragar's scheduled fight at the underground fighting ring. After a few hard fought battles, a little help from Dorian's words, and some luck, Solragar was announced the victor. Solragar's nemesis, The Master, actually knocked him down, but after The Master tried to continue the fight the party stepped in and killed The Master, leaving Solragar the last surviving participant and leaving him the winner. After some celebratory alcohol, the party went back home for some much needed sleep. Once awake in the morning, they left a note for Korvin to meet them at the mine and set off. Once there, Dorian and Iginaac were surprised by a giant gelatinous cube, but once the party was able to break them free they made quick work of this sneaky little cube. After being taken by surprise so easily, the party figures it would be best to wait for their all seeing rogue to arrive. So they sit... And wait... Category:Book Two